The Soul's Magic
by GhostMbwa
Summary: When Merlin meets a young woman in the forest his life will never be the same. Reveal fic. Merlin/OC
1. A Beast and A Girl

**Revamped.**

**I own nothing.**

_**A Beast and A Girl**_

**Akoya POV**

The sounds around me didn't make sense. There was no rustling of leaves, sounds from birds or other creatures, sounds that one would expect in a forest. The only thing I heard was the crackling of a fire and creaking of floorboards. These weren't the sounds I was expecting when I woke up. I had definitely fallen asleep in the forest. I know I had.

My eyes refused to open, not wanting to confirm the conclusion that my ears had already come to. I had been found and moved. Normally this wouldn't have been concerning, but the reason for my slumber wasn't normal either. I had been attacked. The memory came rushing back to me as my eyes remained closed.

* * *

><p>I had been meandering through the forest, not really doing anything other than reveling in my surroundings: nature in all its beautiful glory, the animals, the plants, the magic, especially the magic. It resonated with me greatly. It was as if the only time that I was complete was out in the forest, communing with nature as it were.<p>

The only problem with this walking through the forest was the occasional encounter with beasts. It's not as if I couldn't take care of them myself, but the truth of the matter is, I didn't want to. The beasts didn't really deserve to die and although I could get rid of them without killing them, it would take a massive amount of energy. I only say this about the beasts because after wandering through the forest for more than 3 hours, I encountered one.

It was a Griffin; one of the more hostile beasts within this part of nature. It had obviously been hunting with no luck when it came across me, if anything could be told by the noises it made. I could hear exasperation and hunger. That may sound a bit odd, but I have seen many of these creatures during my wanderings.

When the Griffin noticed me its sounds changed from exasperation and hunger, to much more quiet noises of happiness. It was finally going to feed.

I stood there calmly, looking the griffin in its eyes, trying to convey the obvious fact that I was the predator here-that it should run. It didn't understand the message. It was starving. With all of the prey out in this forest I thought that was odd, but I didn't have time to ponder it. The griffin dismissed all of its senses, the senses I was manipulating to tell it that it was only going to be harmed if it tried to attack me; to do such a thing must mean that its hunger was great.

I raised my hand with a sigh, I didn't want to harm it but if it continued towards me I would have no other choice. Just then I heard voices getting closer, accompanied by the distinct noise of horses. Sure enough just as the griffin reached the 10 meter mark from me, knights appeared in the clearing that the griffin and I were in.

A knight noticed me, "Get away from it! Run!" he desperately called. I sighed at the voice; there was no way I would be able to out run it now. I lowered my hand and prepared for the fate that awaited me. I know it sounds like I gave up but in reality I couldn't do anything in front of these men. The clothing they deigned blatantly marked them as knights of Camelot; if I performed the magic that would save my life I would be killed—my action of self-defense becoming null. I had no fear of death, it was a natural occurrence and I had no family which would miss me. I had no obligations to this Earth and perhaps it was my destiny to leave at this moment.

I looked over at the knight who had called to me; his face was contorted into an expression of horror, his blue eyes shining and blonde hair falling in his face. I smiled at him as the creature took its first swipe at me.

I didn't scream, I felt no need to, the pain was excruciating but I was never one to let the pain win-if I screamed it would. My breath was coming out in short gasps as I looked down at my now maimed shoulder and chest. I laughed at all of the blood coming out of the wound. It was a bad reaction-mayhap I _wasn't_ prepared to disembark from life just yet.

I heard the knights charging at the beast as it took another swipe at me…this time my stomach. Once more I did not scream. There would be no point, yet I couldn't help a grunt of agony from escaping my lips.

My breathing became erratic and my vision blurred and seemed to darken. The blood loss was getting to me. Then I heard the telling thud of the beast falling.

Apparently the knights had achieved killing it. I felt grief for the creature; it shouldn't have been killed just for trying to feed itself. As I thought this I laughed again; I was feeling pity for the beast that would've eaten me. Perhaps I should've listened to my parents when they teasingly told me I had some sort of mental affliction.

There were many bodies around me now, their voices filtering in and out of existence. I thought I heard, "It is okay, you're going to be okay", yet, I may have dreamt that.

Then there was pressure on my wounds and another grunt of agony escaped me; yet I wouldn't scream. Even though I didn't give myself the release of screaming it didn't matter, pain won, like it always did, and I fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>The memory was rough and blurry, but I knew that most of it was true. So I must be somewhere in Camelot, this could be bad. If I had been unconscious my magic may have healed me without my permission. Hopefully I hadn't been in that much danger of dying for it to do that. Although, knowing my magic…it probably had.<p>

Sometimes I felt as if my magic was another being entirely. It was obviously a part of me but it seemed to have a mind of its own when it came to these "near-death experiences". Yet, judging by the fact that I was still alive made me optimistic to the fact that perhaps my magic had decided to allow the knights to take care of me.

Warily I slowly opened my eyes. The image that flooded my vision was a bit of a shock, so much so that I startled backwards a bit.

Right in front of me was a young man, around my age, with raven black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

Merlin

I looked down at the girl who had only a few hours ago stood before a griffin with no fear; she looked more serene if anything. There were bandages wrapping around almost every portion of her upper body. I winced as I saw that the white of the linen was still slightly stained with red.

She was very beautiful. Nothing like anything I had ever seen. She had auburn hair which seemed to have strands of gold, which shined brilliantly in the fire light. Her face was heart shaped; yet her cheekbones seemed pronounced. Her impossibly long eyelashes licked her cheeks. Although her eyes were closed I knew that the color of those eyes was a brilliant emerald swirling with ocean blue. Her frame was slight but strong, the body of someone who knew labor. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

I shook my head trying to dispel the thoughts; just because she was beautiful didn't mean I had to stare at her like some sort of pervert. Glancing at her wounds again I winced, remembering how she hadn't even seemed the least bit frightened as the Griffin descended upon her.

* * *

><p>We had been chasing the Griffin for <em>hours<em>. How hard could it be to find something that big and vicious? All they really had to do was follow the screams. I winced at the thought as the image of dead knights lying in pools of blood filled my mind. I shook the image away from me-no time for those types of thoughts.

"Come on Merlin! You're complaining about how we haven't found the Griffin and yet you're still lagging behind." Arthur jibed at me.

"I am not 'lagging behind'" I retorted, my voice slipping into the easy banter that Arthur and I always seemed to have, "I am right beside you, so if anyone is lagging behind… it's you."

"I'm just back here to make sure you don't fall off of your horse; you're so clumsy it's a wonder you can walk, let alone ride a horse."

"I can walk! Plus, riding a horse is just sitting down." I paused for a moment looking down at the horse I always rode, "Anyways, the only reason I'm back here is to protect your royal backside if anything happens."

"Riiight, because if anything happened you'd obviously be able to prevent it with your clumsiness."

"Well, anything's better than being a clotpole."

"Merlin…shut up."

"Clotpole," I voice once more.

"Idiot," Arthur shot back, his tone friendly and happy despite the word.

Suddenly I felt the Griffin much more strongly. Its magic had been in my range of senses for a while, but now it was as if we were right on top of it. I looked nervously towards Arthur and the other knights who seemed oblivious to the change. Of course they would be it's not like they have magic to tell them when the Griffin was getting closer.

Arthur seemed to notice my change in demeanor for he turned to look at me questioningly. I just shrugged non-committedly; they would realize that the beast was near soon enough.

Just then there was the sound of rustling in the bushes and a fast form took off towards a clearing that was just a couple meters in front of us.

"Follow it!" Arthur ordered.

All of us quickly took after the Griffin, entering the clearing moments later. What we saw was unexpected, to say the least.

There was a girl standing right next to the Griffin, it couldn't have been more than 10 meters away from her. She had the most beautiful hair I had ever seen, red and golden. She was wearing a flowing, light green dress that seemed to fit her perfectly. It was almost as if the dress had been made from magic, it seemed to embody nature. Her hand was raised towards the Griffin as if she was going to stop it with just her thoughts.

All of us stared at the girl for a moment, entranced by her in a way. Not only because of her beauty but because of how the beast seemed to be closing in on her and she made no motion to move; Arthur was the first to break out of the trance.

"Get away from it! Run!" Arthur yelled pleadingly to the girl.

The only response that was given to his plea was a sigh and the lowering of the girl's arm. She turned to look at Arthur, with eyes which swirled electric green and blue. Still facing Arthur she smiled as the Griffin descended upon her and took its first swing, piercing her flesh across her shoulder and chest, tearing the fabric of her dress.

We all cringed for the scream that never came. Instead there came the sound of laughter as the girl looked down at her wounds and saw the blood. She never screamed, she only laughed; yet if I listened closely I could tell her breathing was labored. I cringed once more when I heard how shallow and pained her breaths were becoming.

Just as the beast was going to swipe again Arthur snapped out of the shock, "Don't just stand there! Kill it! Charge," his voice seemed panicked and I couldn't blame him. To see someone so brutally maimed right in front of you was difficult. Especially when the person didn't even scream; it made it seem as though it was all an illusion.

As the knights charged I snapped out of my own mind and got off of my horse. I would help the girl but first I had to help destroy the Griffin. It could only be killed with magic; luckily the magic I was going to use wouldn't stand out.

As the beast took another swipe at the girl, who once again didn't scream, Arthur threw his spear directly towards the Griffin's heart. As it flew through the air I felt my eyes burn gold and time slowed, giving me enough time to whisper the spell that would allow the spear to kill. My eyes burning an even brighter gold as I said the incantation, "treiddio drwy'r hud a dinistrio," the words flew off my tongue easily. The language of the Old Religion had become more and more natural to me as of late; almost more natural than the language I had learned from birth.

The spear struck true and the beast fell; I smiled along with the knights, of whom none had been harmed by the beast.

My smile was short lived as I realized that the girl was still severely injured. Running to her side I put my hands on her either side of her face trying to see if she was still conscious. Her eyes were open but they were glazed over slightly, as if she was falling into unconsciousness.

"It's okay; you're going to be okay." I told her fervently, trying to make her stay with me. "You just have to stay awake for just a bit more okay? I know it's difficult, but just try, you're going to be fine." as I said the words her eyes responded slightly, brightening minimally. I took the short opportunity and took the supplies from the medical kit I always took along with me just in case.

"This may hurt just a bit, but just stay with me, it'll be fine." I tried to encourage her more as I applied pressure to her wounds to staunch the bleeding. I didn't even notice that the knights had surrounded me looking anxiously down at the girl who seemed to be breathing a bit better as I put the pressure on her wounds. Yet I knew that I would have to apply more pressure if she wasn't going to die from blood loss.

"This is going to hurt a lot…and I'm sorry." I tightened the bandages and waited for the scream, but instead there was only a hiss of pain before her eyes closed, the pain too much for her.

I checked her pulse on the side of the neck, breathing a sigh of relief when I realized it was still strong and steady. I also noticed the slight feel of magic but brushed it off as residue from the Griffin.

As I finished wrapping the bandages a hand came down upon my shoulder. I startled a bit and turned around, only to come face to face with Arthur.

`"Is she going to be alright?" he asked; real concern present in his voice.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Yes, but we have to get her back to Camelot quickly. I did the best I could, but she should really be looked at by Gauis."

Arthur nodded his agreement and the knights picked up the girl carefully and put her on a horse with Sir Leon. I sighed in relief; the girl was going to be okay-hopefully.

* * *

><p>I shook the memory away from my mind; it was still very vivid even though it had happened hours ago. Once we had arrived in Camelot the girl was immediately escorted to Gauis' chambers where he cleaned her wounds, gave her medicine to ward of infection, stitched her more serious wounds, and applied new bandages.<p>

I turned to look at the girl once more. She hadn't even screamed once, even though Gauis had said that her wounds were very deep and must have been excruciatingly painful. She looked so serene while she was sleeping; almost as serene as she had when she was in the forest. Yet her face began to change and her eyebrows pulled together. I got up to go a little closer to her to make certain she was alright.

My face was fairly close to hers when she opened her eyes.

Both of us startled backwards a bit. Her eyes were so beautiful. The green slowly churning and melting with the clear blue; in my peripheral vision I noticed that her mouth was slightly open to reveal white teeth, but most of my attention was focused on her eyes; I couldn't seem to stop staring at them.

We sat there staring each other in the eyes for quite a while. It seemed like hours, when in reality it was probably only a couple of seconds. My body moved on its own accord and my hand reached up to touch her face, to feel the smooth skin beneath my fingers.

Right as my hand was going to touch her face she blinked rapidly a couple of times and looked down at my hand. I dropped it quickly and looked down and away from her.

With a slight laugh I broached the silence that had crept up on us.

"Um, sorry," it was the only thing I could think to say.

I heard her breath out deeply a couple of times before she responded, still a bit breathless. "Why?"

I reverted into my normal awkward self once more, my hand reaching up to rub the back of my head, "Well, for, um, staring at you." I said in a rush before abruptly changing topics to try and dispel the awkward atmosphere that had seemed to form.

"Are you alright?" I knew it was a slightly stupid question, considering she had just been attacked by a magical creature.

She laughed softly at my words and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. "Well, I'm as well as I could be after that." I looked back up at her at that; she was shaking her head back and forth minutely as if to dispel a memory.

I laughed slightly as well. "Yeah, I'm sorry we didn't stop it sooner." I felt the need to apologize for our slowness.

"It's fine; I'm just glad you stumbled upon Me." her smile seemed slightly false, as if she would've preferred to have dealt with the creature by herself.

I frowned slightly. "Yeah…" my voice trailed off, thinking about why she would possibly want to deal with such a beast alone.

Before I could think more on the subject she shifted slightly and winced. "I guess I won't be moving around much very soon, eh?" her voice was light and carefree, but I could sense an underlying pain.

"Unfortunately, yes. You took quite a beating out there. Luckily you seem to be a very fast healer, otherwise you may have died." I blanched after I said it, for some reason the idea of her being dead just seemed to wrong. She seemed to embody life itself; if she died it would be a crime to life itself.

I shook my head slightly at the thoughts. This was ridiculous, I didn't even know this girl and yet I felt such a strong connection to her. My magic felt it as well. Every time I was around her it seemed to sing in my veins, fighting for release. I had never felt my magic so out of control, it was scary, but also…exhilarating.


	2. Out of Control

**_Out of Control_**

**Akoya POV**

The young man's face seemed to pale even more than it already was as he told me that I may have died; it was sweet that he obviously cared so much for my health. I shook my head just a bit; this was ridiculous, he would probably be this concerned for anyone. Though for some reason I felt a strong connection to him. My magic responded so actively whilst I was around him. It rushed throughout my whole body, begging for release.

It was so incredibly, vivaciously alive.

The boy looked away from me, a blush now spreading across his cheeks. A force came over me and all I wanted to do was touch those blushing cheeks. Feel the heat of his skin. I implored myself with all of my strength to not move; it was harder than it most likely should've been—all I needed to do was not reach out to a stranger. Why was it so unbelievably difficult?

I unexpectedly found myself blushing as well. I had never felt this way before and in all honesty it felt as if I would never feel this way again.

I took a couple of calming breaths; if I was going to be out of commission here for a while, I would have to get a hold of myself.

"So…" I began trying to tear my thoughts away from the track they were inevitably bound to head down, "What's your name? You w-were the one who saved me, a-and I'd like to thank you properly." I attempted to say this without stumbling over my words because of his presence. I failed.

He had been staring at me, but when I spoke he blinked a couple times as if to get out of a dream, "What?" he asked, confusion covering his face before it was quickly replaced by understanding and embarrassment. "Oh…It's M-Merlin. My name is Merlin."

"Well, Merlin, thank you." I practically whispered, looking at my bandaged chest and stomach that were for the most part hidden beneath blankets.

"It was nothing." he replied modestly, his blush growing increasingly darker, "You're welcome."

I smiled at his humbleness. Most men would be bragging, some would even be asking for favors.

The silence that surrounded us was now comfortable. My magic was still swirling within me with a passion and force that I didn't think was possible. It was out of control, seemingly controlled more by nature than myself; it was a blissful feeling that I wished would never stop.

My magic only started this after I woke up, it could've been because of my injuries and how it was trying to hold back from healing them, but for some reason I just _knew_ that the real cause was this man in front of me: Merlin.

I felt a niggling in the back of my mind, as if telling me that I should check something about Merlin, yet I dismissed it. My magic being so active and alive encompassed all of my thoughts and I couldn't think about anything else; all I could do was revel in it-I used to think that my magic was at its purest when in the forest; now it seems that has changed.

I snapped out of my reverie at the sound of Merlin's voice, "I'm sorry, I was somewhere else; what did you say?" I inquired; this time my cheeks were the ones to turn scarlet.

He only smiled sweetly, "What is your name?"

"Oh, it's Akoya." I answered immediately, which was unusual; I usually used my other name with people. The only ones who know me by the name Akoya are my parents, who were now gone. "But…um…most people call me Amber."

I knew that I could trust Merlin with my name but I didn't really want anyone else to use it, which I knew they would if Merlin did.

He smiled that sweet smile once again, "Well, they're both beautiful," right after he spoke his entire face turned red, including his ears—which was more than adorable.

He really was very handsome, his raven black hair was such a stark contrast to his pale skin and his cheekbones were so pronounced; the angles were complimentary to each other, and even his ears-which were slightly large-worked on him. Yet, the most extraordinary feature was his eyes. They seemed so wise and old. The cerulean color was electric.

Once again I had to shake my head to get the thoughts out of it, "Thank you." I finally replied to his earlier comment.

Merlin just smiled at my thanks; the small curve of his lips made my heart beat faster and images rushed into my mind traitorously. Trying to dispel them was useless when the source of those thoughts was so close; those lips of his just a foot away. All it would take to have our breaths mingle was a small movement. It was ridiculous how much I wanted to close the space between us, feel his breath on my face, to breathe in his scent, and look at those magically blue eyes more closely. I wanted nothing more than to lean forward, to touch, to see, to be with him.

So I did. I leaned forward just a minimal amount, hesitating slightly before going farther.

Merlin was now looking at me directly, staring into my eyes, into my very being. I was returning the favor by looking into his eyes which had darkened just slightly; there was a pink like a soft mist on his cheeks and it made him look so alive. Before I knew what was really happening both of us had leaned forward so our faces were just inches apart, just a little further and our lips would touch. I could smell his wonderful mint scent and it dazed me; made me forget about everything else. I was lost in him; there was only the two of us. My heart beat even faster and my breaths became shallower. His breath warmed my face and our lips were so close to touching. It was torture to be so close to him and not have actual contact.

We moved closer together, each of us seemingly drawn to each other, whether by our own will or not it did not matter. The only thing I could think about was Merlin. All I wanted to think about was Merlin. I leaned in so our lips would finally meet-

"Merlin!" the voice belonged to the man who had warned me in the forest. Both of us jumped away from each other, I winced at the pain the sudden, jerky movement caused.

"Merlin; open up!" this time the voice was accompanied by knocking and I let out a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't seen us. I saw Merlin doing the same thing.

He looked at me sheepishly before walking towards the door and opening it to reveal a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes; the one from the forest.

The new arrival immediately noticed my awakened state and his eyebrows rose slightly as if he was surprised.

The man now whispered to Merlin, neither of them knowing that I could hear them with my currently untamable magic, "Didn't Gaius say she was going to be asleep for at least a couple of days?" his voice sounded slightly wary but it was mostly filled with innocuous curiosity.

"Yes," Merlin replied after a moment of uncertainty, "Yet, obviously that doesn't seem to be the case. Gaius also said that she was a very fast healer." Merlin spoke to the man as if he was speaking to a small child.

The man grimaced at his tone but seemed otherwise unperturbed by the exchange. Walking away from Merlin the man came up to me.

"Hello, I'm King Arthur of Camelot. I'm sorry for our slowness in killing the beast that wounded you. Although, it seems you are better now?" the man, King Arthur, asked in such a commanding tone that anyone-no matter their status-would have to reply; yet his voice was also concerned and I could see that same emotion in his eyes.

I smiled slightly and bowed my head in respect of the King of this land, "Yes, I feel much better. Thank you for your concern, milord." Although the fact that this man was the King caught me off guard, it didn't surprise me too much. I could tell just by looking at him how kind he really was. How much he cared for his people.


	3. Awake?

**_Awake_**

**Arthur POV**

I knocked several times on the locked door to the physicians chambers. For some reason I just knew this was the doing of Merlin. Who else would lock the door to a medic's chambers? There could have been an accident and people could've died because the time it took them to receive proper medical care was too long.

I knocked several more times to no avail. Why wasn't he opening the door for me?

"MERLIN!" I finally yelled, out of any other options, my patience wearing thin.

"Merlin, open up!" I yelled once more when no reply came.

I heard what sounded like footsteps and muttered under my breath, "Finally! How does it take that long to answer a door?"

As the door opened I saw my clumsy manservant standing in front of me, his face was a bright red and he was looking down awkwardly. I chose to brush it off as just part of Merlin's normal behavior. Stepping inside I stopped abruptly when I saw that the woman who had been attacked by the Griffin just a few hours earlier was awake.

I turned and look at my manservant, who was still looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the room, completely ignoring the wide awake woman.

"Didn't Gaius say she was going to be asleep for at least a couple of days?" I queried, my mind considering the possibility of sorcery at the quick recovery. Yet as I looked once more at the woman the thought left my mind. She just didn't seem like the type of person to be evil, so even if she had used sorcery…my thoughts trailed when I realized I didn't know exactly what I would do if that were the case.

After a slight pause Merlin responded, "Yes…yet, obviously that doesn't seem to be the case. Gaius also said that she was a very fast healer." the last line was said with the tone one would use with a child, I gave Merlin a look for the modulation of his words but as it was normal behavior, and I had other pressing matters, I dismissed it.

I turned towards the woman in question and walked towards her, she seemed innocent enough. Her eyes followed me, curiosity shining, "Hello, I'm King Arthur of Camelot," the title still seemed a bit awkward on my lips seeing how I had only recently been pronounced King. Seeing the state of her bandages I cringed slightly, "I'm sorry for our slowness in killing the beast which wounded you. Although it seems you are better now?" I asked, unable to keep the hopefulness out of my voice. I couldn't stand seeing my people hurt.

The woman smiled slightly, obviously hearing my concern. Then, much to my surprise, she bowed her head to me, "Yes, I feel much better. Thank you for your concern, milord." I nodded with relief, I didn't know why but I didn't want this woman to be hurt. She felt like a sister to me, which was odd considering I just met her.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, "Good, that's good." I paused for a moment and looked at her, a thought suddenly dawning on me, "What's your name?" as I asked I heard Merlin step closer so he was right beside me.

The woman laughed once softly and looked down at her bandaged body; she seemed to deliberate something before responding, "My name is Amber."

My eyebrows furrowed slightly, the name seemed to bring out some strong emotion in her. It was almost like she didn't like it, or perhaps it wasn't her real name; if that was the case she didn't seem like she enjoyed lying about it.

I decided to ignore her apparent distaste for her own name, "Well Amber, I hope you feel better soon so you don't have to stay with Merlin for much longer." I turned to look at my manservant as I said his name, a smile on my lips.

Merlin didn't respond to the comment for a moment, he was staring at Amber quite intently, but before I could point out his obvious rudeness he turned to me, "Well, anything would be better than having to stay with you," his signature smile appearing on his face.

I just rolled my eyes, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Merlin," I turned my attention back to the woman who had so bravely stood before the Griffin, "I do hope you recover fully soon and please feel welcome to stay as long as you wish. Once you are recovered enough to move we can arrange some other living quarters for you."

Amber bowed her head and thanked me once more; all I could do was smile and nod before leaving the room with a quick reminder to Merlin of the chores he had to do.

As soon as I left I tried to think of why I would feel so strongly connected to this stranger. I felt as though she was a sibling I had lost. It was strange but perhaps it was because of her bravery before. Or perhaps it was because of my sense of duty to protect when I hadn't before.

Whatever the reason I suppose I will find out sooner or later considering she would most likely be staying in the castle for a while; turning I looked once more at the closed wooden door before shaking my head and walking away.


	4. Belong

**_Belong_**

* * *

><p><strong>Merlin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The tone of her voice was killing me. She sounded so…vulnerable, subservient. So unlike the person I had witnessed in the clearing. Yet, there were subtle undertones to her speech that inclined me to believe that perhaps she was just being respectful; not everyone goes around speaking to the "King of Camelot" like I did. It made perfect sense; she was just acknowledging his power. For some reason it bothered me that she would do this. The way she spoke so kindly to Arthur made an unknown feeling burn within me. I didn't want her speaking that way to him.<p>

It was utterly ridiculous. She was just being respectful, like any other citizen would be towards their King. The thought didn't do much to comfort me. I didn't want her to bow so easily. I didn't want her to act that way, a way that I felt wasn't her at all. She just didn't seem the type to be so quiet and submissive.

It wasn't just the way she spoke and acted, I understood why she acted that way. I just didn't want her to. My feelings were simply ridiculous.

* * *

><p><strong>Akoya POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt Merlin's eyes on me the entire time I spoke with Arthur. I wish I could just disregard everything Arthur was saying and simply pull Merlin towards me with my almost uncontrollable magic into a searing kiss. That wish is the exact reason I made a conscious effort not to look at him. If I did…my wish would come true, consequences be damned. That is why I dared not look at Merlin as the King of Camelot was in the same room.<p>

Instead I listened carefully to the King's words; his inflections, the emotion that could be heard if you listened carefully enough. I looked at his facial expressions and in his eyes to see the truth that was hidden there. He wasn't exactly an open book, not many Kings are; it took concentration and knowledge to figure his true feelings.

What his words and expressions did tell me was that he was a very good man. He cared an exponential amount for his subjects and he was honest and true. All in all he was a great man to be King. He reminded me of the legend of the Once and Future King. Perhaps the two were one and the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Merlin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>His Royal Pratness finally left the chambers, saying something about chores I had to do; I couldn't really concentrate on his words. My attention was still transfixed upon Amber. I couldn't stop staring into her multicolored eyes; the green and blue fighting against the other for dominance, swirling in an endless dance for power.<p>

At first she didn't look at me. Pointedly looking away, right until the footsteps of Arthur could no longer be heard. Then she turned her head towards mine as fast as she could; almost as though my face was much needed air after she had been under water for too long.

An image of her swimming languidly in a lake danced before my eyes. I swallowed as she continued to stare at me with a look of pure happiness. I was the source of that look, the source of that feeling. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Akoya POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin's face lit up in the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen. It literally lit up the room. The fire seemed to grow brighter and if I had been carefully looking at my surroundings I would have seen candles spontaneously burst into life. However I was much more focused on Merlin's face in this new light; with that smile. I thought he was handsome before, this changed my perspective completely.<p>

Still staring directly in my eyes Merlin tentatively walked forward. I wanted him to move faster. To not be so hesitant, but I knew that if I were in his position I would be doing the same. I would be polite and respectful, giving time for a rebuff.

I felt like he was another part of me; a part that had been lost for so long; a part of me that belonged. Did he not feel the same?


	5. Chapter 5: You're Beautiful

**Because I feel like a horrible person.**

**Word of warning: I may be changing my OC's name later on. I don't know why, but I'm not feeling it, so if that happens later on, don't freak out; I'll be changing it in every chapter if I do eventually do it. I was contemplating either: Alice, Alexis, Amelia, Audrey, or Harper (yeah, that last one's a bit random).**

_**You're Beautiful**_

Merlin

I wanted to run to her. To be closer to the one that felt so right next to me; who felt as though they were meant to be here, with me. I wanted to so badly, yet something made my movements smaller; some instinct that I had learned as a child; to be respectful, to not force. With the tension this was causing within me I wished I had never learned those ways.

My magic was now lashing out just a bit, I couldn't help it, I couldn't be bothered to care. Right now my magic could be revealed to the whole world and I wouldn't mind, as long as I could remain with Amber. My priorities were drastically changed and I didn't know the cause but just like with my magic I couldn't be bothered to care.

She was so lovely, lying there. I was less than a foot away from her, and I was gradually moving closer, my arms moving slightly upwards without me telling them to. She was staring at me, with what I could obviously tell was longing. If I wasn't feeling the exact same I would've berated myself for the interpretation of the look. Her eyes were swirling faster than they had been before, her teeth were softly nibbling at her bottom lip; the soft flesh so tantalizing between those two scintillating white rows of teeth.

Before I could move closer and pull that bottom lip between my own teeth the door opened once more. This time the one who walked in was Gaius. Gaius was like a father to me, I loved him with a kind of silent ferocity. If anyone ever threatened him in any matter I wouldn't hesitate in defending him. Just like with Arthur I would gladly give my life for his. It sounds a bit foolish and perhaps even sappy but it is the pure and simple truth. I also strive for the man's approval. So, when he walked in I quickly ceased staring at Amber knowing that I would be in store for a scolding if I was caught.

I turned to look at Gaius who had an expression of awe and surprise molding on his face. His eyes were directed towards Amber, obviously shocked that she had indeed awoken. The quick recovery was shocking everyone it seemed, it had shocked me as well but for some reason I felt as though I had been expecting it. Ever since she had come into my life my actions and thoughts had been strange; I rather enjoyed it.

"You're up already?" incredulity seeped slightly into Gaius' voice; much like it had done with Arthur's.

"Apparently so, I've always been a quick healer." Amber replied quickly, a nervous smile playing on her lips.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're alright." Gaius intoned seriously, ever the physician. "That type of attack is usually hard to come back from."

The small smile that had been gracing Amber's face slipped away, a look of determination steeling her features. "Yes, and I am very grateful. Am I right to say that you helped with my speedy recovery?"

A small, suspiciously loving, smile began to fill Gaius' face. "Yes, although Merlin did do most of the work."

Gaius gave me a smile and approval was sparkling in his eyes, I'm sure I blushed slightly; I was never very good at receiving complements. I turned to face Amber who had turned to look at me with the mention of my name, a languid smile on her face, a smile full of, dare I say it, love. I couldn't help but smile back at her as my chest swelled.

"Yes, I really am indebted to you both and the other knights who helped defeat the griffin." Amber gulped and her eyes widened slightly in fear when she said the beasts name, the beasts name that she really shouldn't know.

From behind me Gaius' voice sounded curious, no suspicion "How do you know the beast's name?"

Amber bit her lip and if I wasn't so interested in her answer I would've been much more distracted by the action, "Well, you see, I'm-" Amber's voice cut off and her head fell down into her hands with a grunt of pain and for the first time since I met her she screamed in pain.


	6. Spiraling

_**Spiraling**_

_Akoya POV_

"How do you know the beast's name?" Gaius asked me and although there wasn't any suspicion in his voice, his eyes held enough to make me swallow nervously once more.

My mind went into overdrive. I couldn't believe I had made such a blunder. How could I possibly know the name of the creature? The lies would not sprout in my mind. It seemed as though my brain had shut down. No ideas formed, I was in shock. I couldn't think of an excuse. I was going to die. I was going to be killed. The irrational part of my brain would not shut up. It would not allow the calmer, more intelligent part to take over. Instead all I could do was think, I'm going to be burned. I'm going to die. The thought in itself ridiculous considering the magic I had. I could easily escape, but one of my biggest fears was being found out. I could not help the immense fear from consuming me. I could not soothe it with the fact that these people seemed good, nice, and reasonable. They would not turn me in even if they knew. I tried to persuade my brain. It decided not to listen. Instead its connection with my mouth began to work and I knew I was doomed.

"Well, you see I'm-" before the rest of the words could come out of my mouth my vision blackened as if I had closed my eyes. Pain radiated through my head like I had been shot with an arrow. My hands tried to rub the pain away, allowing my head to rest in them, obscuring my face. The pain increased as sparks of color formed beneath my now hidden eyes. I knew what this was. I was going to have a vision-in front of these two men. My eyes began to burn and I knew instantly that they were gold. The pain increased to an intolerable amount; with the other wounds I already had I could not help but scream and let the pain win; just like it always did when I was awake for a vision. Then the images came, fast and bright my magic flowing out of me unbidden.

* * *

><p>The blue of the sky was being engulfed by black, slowly but surely the blackness crept further and further.<p>

The beast was large and black. It had dark, menacing wings which flapped forbiddingly in the sky. It began its descent a look of steely determination filling its face. It was out for revenge.

Arthur was pacing in his room; Merlin was standing in front of him. Merlin's mouth was moving, he was speaking yet the sounds did not reach me.

The streets of Camelot burned; the fire bright and majestic devouring everything it could. People ran, people cried, and people died, their bodies falling victim to the flames.

* * *

><p>The images faded but they were permanently etched into my brain; all of that pain and destruction. It was all going to happen. How was I going to stop something so huge?<p>

My contemplating and almost frantic was put to a halt as my mind was struck with the after effects of the vision. My mind, in an attempt to remain sane, did what it always did, succumbed to the black peace of non-awareness.


	7. The Glow

**I don't even know if this chapter makes any sense. **

**I don't own Merlin.**

**No Beta for this chapter so if it seems weird, that's due to the insanity which is me.**

**_The Glow_**

_**Merlin POV**_

Her scream made my blood run cold in my veins. The sound was heart-wrenching and painful. It seemed to pierce my very soul. She continued to scream for so long that the scream seemed to defy nature; she did not even take a breath. She just continued to scream in an unearthly matter. She screamed in such a way that my heart felt like it was being pulled out of my chest and dunked in ice.

Her fists were clenched by her sides and although her eyes were closed I could see them moving beneath her eyelids. Her eyes moved back and forth frantically; as if she was looking at something, taking in images.

I didn't dwell on it any further when suddenly she ceased to scream and her body went lax. The sudden stop of movement frightened me almost as much as the scream had. It looked as if all of the life in her had left. As if she was dead and I couldn't move. I was stuck in the spot I had been in when she had begun her scream of pain and death. I couldn't help her, I couldn't see if she was alright. I felt utterly useless.

Gaius broke out his surprised state before I did. He immediately ran up to Amber and began checking her over, making sure she wasn't harmed. Not that he really thought she was physically harmed, but at least he was doing something; unlike me. I continued to imitate a boulder and remained firmly planted in one place.

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief and it was only then that I snapped myself out of my stupor. I moved closer to Amber and was beyond relieved to see her chest rising and falling, if a bit erratically. Yet, she was still alive. She was living and that was all that mattered.

The ecstasy at her life was more than just simple joy at not having someone else die before me, this was just as bad as whenever Arthur thoroughly frightened me with the prospect of him dying. For some reason, a reason that I don't know if I wish to contemplate, this girl had become important to me; it had been less than a day since I had first saw her and I had barely even spoken with her, but she was so important.

"She's going to be fine; I have no idea what that was, but whatever it was doesn't seem to have any long lasting effects, although judging by her screaming she may have a headache once she awakens." Gaius' voice was slow and soothing; he spoke softly as to not awake Amber, but perhaps it was also to not startle me. I wouldn't be surprised; Gaius has always been able to read my emotions better than anyone else.

I didn't reply to him; I didn't seem to have the strength. The fear that had gripped me just moments before was still filtering out of my system and although I knew that she would be alright; although I knew that Gaius knew what he was talking about, the fear remained in me. I felt as though I was in shock. I didn't have the capacity to feel anything other than relief and fear at the moment; her sudden peril had startled me so much.

Gaius sighed and put his hand on my shoulder in a fatherly gesture of reassurance before he stood and walked somewhere out of my line of vision. I simply scooted slightly closer to Amber, afraid that she would cease to breathe if I did not continuously watch the circular motion her lungs inflicted upon her chest.

Before I could stop myself my hand was on top of hers squeezing lightly; I needed a physical reminder that she was still here, that she wasn't going to disappear. The fog in my mind began to disperse as soon as I held onto her hand; she was a tether that was pulling me back, allowing me to notice what I had closed myself off to before.

The world somehow seemed clearer than it ever had before. I felt as though I was living in a world solely made of magic. Even though I had always been able to see the magic in the world, it was different now. Now I didn't just see it as a layer beneath the surface, but it was the surface layer itself. It was the layer that was forefront and beautiful.

I looked around the world in wonder, my hand squeezing slightly tighter on Amber's as my mouth dropped open slightly. It was beautiful. I thought that I knew what the world was like, but I had been so blind. It was so majestic; magic created everything and filled it with life, even things that were inanimate held certain magic that radiated out of the object.

I looked down at Amber and my mouth dropped open even further; she was glowing with brightness that could compete with the sun. She was luminous with the most beautiful mixture of colours I had ever seen. My eyes were glued to her face where the colours made her appear as if she was not of this world. She was beautiful; I had already known this, but now it was even more breathtaking. Her hair appeared to be scattered with strands of the most scintillating gold that I have ever encountered.

It was then that I realized that I had only started to see the world like this when I had taken hold of Amber's hand; the thought-though to others may have caused fear to settle within them at the prospect that she may have been magic-brought to my heart a sort of anticipation that I never let myself feel. If it was true that she was the reason that I was seeing the world this way it wasn't too far off the mark to believe that she had magic.

I took a deep breath and slowly lifted my hand off of hers; the process was much slower than it probably should've been, but I couldn't make myself go any faster for the possibility that this was just something else different about me and she had not part in it caused my heart to beat painfully inside my chest.

My hand finally lifted completely off of hers and as soon as my skin was no longer touching hers the world returned to the way that I normally saw it.

I couldn't decide whether I was ecstatically happy or if I was extremely worried. If she truly did have magic-which seemed like a good possibility at this point-then I had found someone like me; someone that was pure and used magic for good. Yet, she was also in grave danger, especially if she was powerful enough to change my perspective of the world whilst she was unconscious.

There was also the possibility that it was simply my magic reacting to her in some strange way; for my perspective didn't change when I had made contact with her skin earlier, so perhaps it wasn't to do with her at all. That thought made my heart squeeze in my chest once more; it was so painfully that I could barely stop myself from bringing my hand up to push against my chest in hope of somehow helping it.


	8. A Foretelling

No Beta: mistakes are all my own.

Merlin is not of my own imagination.

**_A Foretelling_**

_Akoya POV_

I opened my eyes cautiously expecting to see a curious Merlin and Gaius above, but instead I was greeted with a dim yet spectacular sun and vibrant trees swaying in a non-existent wind. I sighed slightly and closed my eyes, relief filling me. I was inside my mind. It was a type of mediation that I had taught myself to go into directly after I had a vision; it was a good way to reflect on the vision and it helped calm my mind.

I opened my eyes and slowly pushed myself up so I was sitting in the soft majestic blue grass instead of continuing my supine position in it. This has always been one of my favorite mindscapes; I have several other ones but none of them are quite as peaceful as this one; in a way that's a good thing and a bad thing, for sometimes I wish to have a vision if only I can visit this beautiful place, and for me to wish for a vision makes me a bit of a masochist.

The trees are bright green-or at least the leaves are-the actual wood of the tree is a brown that has veins of silver and gold weaving around the bark. The grass is the most brilliant blue that you could ever see; it is somehow both dark and light at the same time. The sky is barely visible but when you do catch a glimpse of it you can tell that it is a dark purple. There are flowers sporadically growing in the majesty of the grass; they are a myriad of colours and shapes, each one giving off a distinct scent of their own which in turns fills the air with the most diverse of scents. Every breath is different from the last.

I haven't yet been able to figure out exactly how I was able to exact so much detail into a simple mindscape; I have to attribute it to my magic taking form in some way or another inside my mind.

I have always wished that I could be able to speak with my magic, as if it was a sentient being, but alas that isn't completely possible. In a way my magic is most assuredly alive but other than the barest of feelings and warnings that it passes on to me I fear that a face to face conversation in the real world is utterly impossible. Yet, I have seen impossible things before, so I can always hope that I'll be able to commune with the magic that's inside me and is me in a more direct way whilst in the real world one day.

I am however able to speak to her in these worlds inside my mind-although it does not occur often and when it does she never seems to speak in the most direct manner anyways.

Bending my arms and getting my feet beneath me I stand up slowly, my body cracking in several places unused to the movement. In my mindscape I am completely healed, there is no lingering pain and other than a lingering stiffness in my neck and back I feel great. I am wearing no shoes and the grass beneath my feet makes me feel as if I'm standing on a cloud; I am wearing a dress, the same style as the one that I wear in the real world, but this one is much more intricately patterned, although most wouldn't immediately notice. It is woven with great detail of all factions of life being represented. It is impossible to discern all the different shapes that have been ingrained into the fabric; one could stare at the pattern forever if they so wished, for it has a sort of hypnotic quality that I found myself drawn into the first time that I ventured here.

My hair was up in a sort of facsimile of a bun, yet I could still admire the colour as it fell before my eyes; it was a sort of translucent gold, with streaks of a green even brighter than the leaves of the trees. That was another reason that I sporadically crazed this place, I felt so much like myself when I was here; when I was here I didn't feel the need to hide the real me; or to constantly be on the aware in case a knight crossed my path and I unwittingly allowed him to view me whilst I was wrapped up in a spell. In my mindscape I could do whatever I pleased. There was no fear of being caught and executed; instead there was just a great sense of fullness and fulfillment; it made it all the harder to go back to the actual world that housed danger within every crevice.

As I continued to walk through the trees that were gradually becoming less and less sparse, I realized that my enjoyment of this place was not only because I could be the real me here, or that it was so breathtakingly beautiful; the reason that I craved this place was also the solitude that it brought me. In the real world I may be able to spend time by myself, but there was always the chance that I would run into someone that I didn't wish to see; yet here it was completely different. The only people that I could run into here would be different embodiments of me. To actually run into them isn't frightening or possibly dangerous; it is a great pleasure; for when I run into them I have a great moment of potential knowledge put before me. I am able to see a portion of myself that I usually ignore or didn't even know was inside of me.

I once had the pleasure of meeting a side of myself that was so painstakingly shy that she had trouble even speaking with me. These facets of myself that I'm privy to when I enter this world allow me such great insight into myself that the idea of leaving makes me dismayed.

"Hello." A strangely musical voice intoned from my right and I swung around startled that I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed the presence of someone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hello." The woman that was to my right didn't look like me at all; yet she did radiate a certain quality that assured me that she was part of me. Opening myself up to her slightly, so I could pinpoint exactly which part of me she was, allowed surprise and excitement to become my main emotions. She was my magic.

I don't often have encounters with my magic; she enjoys remaining a part of me instead of breaking off into her own being. I also didn't particularly like it when she wasn't a complete part of me, not having her with me was worse than losing everything else about me; yet, she wasn't truly not a part of me right now, she was just not _as_ a part of me—which I suppose I can live with for a short while.

"It has been quite some time has it not Akoya?" My magic inquired with a delicate smile gracing her features. In a way she was laughing at me for being so attached to her and not allowing her to see me like this for such a long period—I forgot to mention that I was part of the reason she didn't enjoy leaving as well, it slipped my mind.

"Well…you're here now." I replied looking at the scintillating grass whilst my hand scratched the back of my head in a movement of embarrassment that I had picked up from my mother.

My magic laughed softly, the sound more beautiful than the sweetest of sounds, "Yes, I suppose I am."

I cleared my throat slightly, the embarrassment of conversing with such an integral part of myself rearing its head. "Why have you decided to speak with me?"

"There is danger coming," She replied simply and my breath caught in my throat at the intensity of her voice and face, but soon her face was calm and smiling again, "yet there is also love. A love so brilliant that it will eclipse the danger and allow for victory…" she paused slightly, staring me in the eyes with more passion than I ever had witnessed, "If you allow it to."

Before I could reply everything began to fade and I knew that I was waking up; I tried to call out to my magic and have her properly tell me what she meant, but the pull of the real world was too much for me to resist—and before long I simply stopped resisting and allowed my mind to be pulled into wakefulness once more.


	9. Feelings

**No Beta: mistakes are all my own.**

**I do not own Merlin.**

**I wrote this without the inspiration of music...**

**so if it seems weird, that may be why. **

**All I had was my own mind to inspire, that's never good. **

**Happy April Fools' Day. **

**_Feelings_**

_Merlin POV_

A soft mumble of words tore me away from my thoughts and back to Amber; she was shifting and the flickering of her eyelids could only mean that she was about to awake. For a moment I floundered around helplessly, my entire body twitching back and forth looking for something that wasn't there.

I took a deep breath and forced my body to remain still, there was no reason for me to be acting so irrationally, but I couldn't help but feel nervous in front of her. Whether it was because of the possibility of her magic or because of something more…physical—it's impossible to accurately discern; although, it is most likely some mixture of the two.

As Amber's eyes and body began to show more signs of waking up I knew that I should call Gaius over and tell him, yet I couldn't seem to do so. I wanted to be the only one by her when she awoke; it was a selfish gesture that I couldn't seem to stop myself from following through with. I wanted to know more about her; I wanted to ask her if she had magic; I wanted to confide in her about my own magic.

I should have been mistrusting of her, she could be planning to use her magic for evil. Yet as soon as such thoughts enter my brain I can't help but laugh at their ridiculousness. This woman radiated such purity and goodness that the thought that she would actually be attempting to harm someone was preposterous.

There was also the unwavering bravery that she displayed whilst in front of the Griffin. The grace in which she held herself whilst being attacked is a type of courage that I have not been witness to, it takes a special type of person to be able to go through such an ordeal so calmly.

My thoughts were cut off when Amber's eyes fluttered opened and her gaze moved to me after blinking the blurriness away from her vision.

"Merlin?" she asked showcasing the confusion that fainting had brought upon her.

"Yes, it is I. How are you feeling?" immediately after questioning her I felt ridiculous, why did I ask a question with such an obvious response; plus, she shouldn't be speaking so soon after awaking.

Amber appeared to notice my distress, for she smiled up at me serenely and grabbed a hold of my right hand that had been resting on the cot that she laid upon. "I am feeling much better, thank you for inquiring."

The smile on her face seemed to grow evermore, I could feel a slight blush rise to my face at her seeming to know exactly what was going on in my head, and having the exact words to console me with. She truly was amazing.

"I am glad." I replied quickly attempting to remain calm with her hand still in mine, but even her slightest touch sent tingles up my arm and through my whole body. It was as if her very essence was traveling through me; I felt more connected to her in that moment than I had to anyone else, and all I was doing was holding her hand.

I couldn't help but stare at her; luckily it seemed as if she was staring at me as well, for our gazes seemed to have met in a strange electric dance. Looking into her eyes I felt as though I was falling into a great ocean. It was an ocean that I was happy to drown in.

"I see you are up Amber." Gaius' voice startled me out of the swirling ocean of Amber's eyes and forced me to drop her hand from mine. It seemed as though I would never have more than a moment alone with Amber.

"Yes and I am feeling much better." Amber turned away from me and smiled up at Gaius with a look of appreciation on her face.

"I am relieved to hear that; you gave us quite a scare." Gaius intoned with an obviously questioning tone, silently asking for an explanation for her strange behavior.

"Ah, yes. I am sorry about that; it is something that has been happening to me since I was a child." Amber stopped at this point biting her lip as if afraid to speak more.

"I see and what exactly is it that plagues you? Have you been to a physician in regards to it?" Gaius asked whilst I glanced towards him with a raised eyebrow wondering if we should be so forward with our questions.

"It is…not that sort of ailment. I am completely fine, do not worry." Amber expertly skirted around the underlying question with a finesse garnered by countless years of hiding who she really was. It was easy for me to spot, considering I have been doing the same since I was a child as well; yet if she was speaking the truth and she really had possessed her abilities since infancy she could be like me.

"I see. I'm sorry to bring it up once more, but how did you know the name of the beast that attacked you?" Gaius continued to question, apparently refusing to let her get away with not revealing who she was.

I returned my gaze to Amber and attempting to give her a reassuring look; it was hard to convey "We already know what you are, so you can tell us. We won't do anything because believe it or not I actually have magic too" in a look but I tried my best. It most likely looked as if I was having an attack of some sort, but I hoped that my sincerity was at least clear.

With a sigh Amber seemed to resign herself to telling us the truth, "I see; I suppose I have no choice but to simply speak the truth."

Gaius and I nodded in tandem, both of us leaning forward slightly in anticipation for the truth we hoped would be revealed to us.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't done an AN at the end for a while...**

**I just wanted to say...hahahahaha! I feel evil.**

**The next chapter is actually done, but I don't post until I have another chapter in the waiting.**

**If you truly can't wait I wouldn't be too worried, as you can see I have been updating quite frequently lately.**

**I am currently on Spring Break, meaning I will be updating incredibly frequently.**

**I wouldn't get insanely used to it if I were you...but feel free to enjoy it whilst it lasts.**

**Oh and I know the title of this one was slightly misleading...April Fools? **


	10. To Reveal

_I do not own Merlin._

_**To Reveal**_

**Akoya POV**

"I see; I suppose I have no choice but to simply speak the truth." I intoned softly, debating whether or not I should reveal myself to these people. I could always lie but it appeared as if they knew the truth anyways and were waiting for me to say it out loud. I could tell that if I did decide to lie that they wouldn't say anything about it and go along with my story, but if I told the truth they wouldn't rat me out. There was something about the way they were looking at me that told me I could trust them; I could feel a sense of belonging when I looked at these two—a sense that I have not felt for a very long time.

Taking a deep breath I decided, "I knew that the beast was called a Griffin because I have studied the beasts." My answer was withholding but also true; if they asked more questions there would be no hesitation on my part to answer truthfully, though it is difficult for me to bare my soul to anyone, I feel that I could with these two men.

"Why would you study the beasts?" The question that I had been hoping for and dreading came out of Merlin's mouth and with his face so adorably confused it would've been impossible for me to tell him a falsehood.

"First and foremost I am intrigued by them," I pause slightly to give myself time to find the correct wording for what I am going to say next, it will be a sort of shock to the two in front of me and I need to find a way of breaking the news gently, "and I study them to further my knowledge of the magical realm." I wince slightly as the words come out, they aren't as direct as I wished for them to be and that may cause for misunderstandings that I am not willing to have.

Merlin and Gaius shared a glance at each other and I could tell that they were communicating in a way that only those very familiar with each other could. With a small nod they both turned back to me and sighed simultaneously; if I wasn't about to tell them the secret that I had guarded from others my entire life I would've laughed at how similar they were to each other. It was adorable how close they were and the obviously love they shared for each other.

"Why would you be studying the magical realm?" Merlin was the one to ask again, apparently they had noticed my willingness to reply to him, or Merlin was simply as eager to learn about me as I was eager to learn about him.

"Well, you see I…" I took another deep breath, even though I knew that it wouldn't be a mistake to reveal my secret to them, it was still incredibly difficult to do so. When you've been keeping a secret for your whole life to actually tell someone about it was more challenging than almost anything else. "I…perhaps I should show you." It was a cop out of sorts, but it would be much easier to show rather than tell.

I looked between the two and before pushing myself up slightly, wincing as I did so; I had forgotten that I was in fact injured—that actually happened to me way more often than it should. Merlin, noticing my distress, leaned over me and took ahold of both of my shoulders and gently helped me slide up so I was in a sitting position. Smiling my thanks at him would've been easier if he wasn't so close to me, with his face so near to mine all I could think of was how his lips would feel on mine.

Before my thoughts could become even more off topic, I looked down and shook my head slightly, "Thank you."

I heard Merlin take a deep breath in before he slowly let go of me and sat back down, "It's no trouble."

I smiled lightly at him before taking a deep breath for what felt like the millionth time that day—and hopefully the last time—"Now, this may come as a surprise," I began lifting my left hand, that was closer to the two men, "or mayhap you've been suspecting it ever since you first saw me."

Giving one last glance at the men that I was literally giving my life to, I turned my focus to my hand, "_Brytengrúnd æl_."

I could feel my eyes glow briefly and my whole body flash with a type of warmth that signified the activation of my magic; even though my magic was also present and technically "active", whilst I used my magic it was distinctly more noticeable. Using magic was such an amazing feeling; it was a feeling that couldn't be compared to anything else; the rush and sense of being that it brought was unparalleled to anything else I have ever experienced. It was what made me who I was and without it I wouldn't be me, without it I would simply be a pitiful shell walking through the world with no purpose or emotion. My magic is a part of me, if it were to disappear I wouldn't be me anymore…I wouldn't be anyone. It would be like someone had ripped out my heart; albeit I would most likely not immediately die, I would wither away quickly. In my last few moments I would be so utterly crushed and miserable that death would be a gift.

Shaking my head so the morose thoughts would leave I refocused on my hand and smiled at my success; just as I had planned there was a small mound of dirt innocuously settled in my hand. Now there was just one last finishing spell before I looked back at Merlin and Gaius, I wanted my first spells in front of them to be something beautiful and although summoning the earth to my hand was amazing, I wished for them to see who I truly was through my magic, "_Wece_."

Just as I could see a small sprout begin to pop out of the soil a loud knock came from the door causing me to lose focus and drop the earth, on its way down my magic surreptitiously disintegrated it before it could land on the floor and make a mess.

"Gaius, Merlin, you in there?"

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter does not have a cliffhanger.<em>

_So, if you were concerned..._

_I hope you are now placated. _


	11. Magic

_**Been a while.**_

_**Shit happened.**_

_**It was depressing.**_

_**Anyways, new chapter. **_

_**Computer crashed and I had to rewrite this, so...**_

_**I do not own Merlin.**_

_**Beta'd by me..hehehe**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Magic<strong>

**Merlin POV**

She appeared to be calm, calmer than I would have been in her situation. She intoned a spell and her face filled with a sort of unconscious joy. I commiserate so much with the look that I wished to embrace her immediately, for I knew that she understood exactly how much magic means to me. I knew that magic was to her what is was to me: life. It was the core of my being and I could tell that it was her's as well. The spell that she used was one that I had read of before-it was quite powerful and needed a pure sense of being to be accomplished. The actual manipulation of such elemental magic is one of the purest magics there is. Of course it can be manipulated to darkness, but that particular spell would not have been used. The Old Religion would not allow for such blasphemy with its language.

She is beautiful. I could still see the magic swirling about her; I don't believe I ever won't be. She is the epitome of magic in my mind. There was something about her that screamed: love and understanding. There was darkness inside of her, obviously, but it was the kind of darkness that one needs to survive. The darkness that one struggles against to become better. In a word she was amazing.

Before I could shake myself fully out of my reverie of her she intoned another spell. This one was life-literally. It was growth. The choice of spell was perfect for her; it fit her so well, even if I hardly knew her I could sense the utter correctness the spell held with it and her aura.

Just as I was about to smile and tell her how amazing she was there was a loud knock at the door along with a voice that drew my attention, " Gaius, Merlin, you in there?"

I knew the voice immediately, how could I not? It belonged to one of my best friends and the man that, although admittedly a trouble maker, I trusted with my life.

"Yes Gwaine, we're here. Come in." I called after I was sure that Amber had discontinued her spell.

Gwaine busted through the door with such gusto that I could not help but laugh. He always had to make an entrance, even if it was an announced one. There was a smile on his face that I was sure would split his face.

"Hello, yes. I heard that you were awake and I had to make sure of it myself. I can never truly trust Princesses words...you know how it is." Gwaine whispered the last bit conspiratorially to Amber as he leaned closer towards her, his smile prevailing.

"By "The Princess" I assume you mean King Arthur?" Amber queried slightly confused, but a twinkle of mirth residing in her eyes.

"Why of course. I cannot call him Queen for that would be much too stately for him." Gwaine replied, ecstatic with the reaction he was receiving from Amber. He always delighted when there was someone who would go along with his musings.

"Ah, well, I am not acquainted with him enough to know if you are correct. As it is he seems very...stately as you put it. But I am not privy to his true attitude as I guess you are." Amber was now smiling full out, in a way that I knew instinctively she could not help. Gwaine had that sort of aura about him, one could never be truly upset with him when he didn't want you to be.

"Yes, I know the Princess quite well. So, no need to go on about him, you seem like you are much better." Gwaine kept his teasing tone, but there was an underlying note of true concern and relief.

"Yes. Gauis and Merlin have helped me infinitely. I am very grateful towards all the knights who saved my from the Gr- that beast. I would have surely perished if it were not for you." There was a strangely facetious tone in her voice that confused me for a moment until I realised that she did not need us to rescue her. If anything she most likely would have not been harmed at all if we had not barged in on her and the Griffin; in actuality, we are the ones that made her unable to stop the Griffin of her own devices.

"Well, not saving a beauty such as yourself would have been a crime against the world," Gwaine flirted teasingly, "I'm sure nature herself would not allow for your death."

Amber smiled lightly, "Nature herself," she mumbled to herself before looking up at Gwaine once again, "It is strange for a citizen of Camelot to speak about the nature in such a way."

Gwaine tilted his head slightly in a look I knew as confusion, "Why is it strange?"

"Well," she began, using his vernacular in an equally teasing tone as he had adopted just moments ago, "With the laws being as they are I would not expect such an Old Religion viewpoint."

"What do you mean?" Gwaine questioned, moving closer to Amber unconsciously, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Not that I know copious amounts in regards to the Old Religion," she refuted smartly, allowing the tension that had crept up inside me to dissipate, "But it is usually in magical practices that nature is referred to as a woman. Or at least, that's what I've heard. Could be wrong."

"Even though there are laws in regards to magic, ever since Uther's death it hasn't been quite as harsh. I believe Arthur knows that magic isn't as horrible as his father made it out to be, but he's been through so much in regards to it that he's reluctant to let go of the last of his beliefs." Gwaine informed in a moment of brilliance that was unexpectedly common.

That was something that Gwaine and I had bonded over, both of us were underestimated sadly. Albeit at least people knew of Gwaine's strength, no one knew that I could actually vanquish most of the enemies we came across with almost ease. Amber seemed to like Gwaine, if the way she had unconsciously moved towards him and the smile on her face were any indication.

"I hope so. It would be a pity for him to disregard what could be a valuable resource." Amber's eyes widened minimally after she spoke, as if she regretted her words. I was not worried though, Gwaine was very open on the subject of magic.

"I have been thinking the same for quite a while." Gwaine smiled brighter, his eyes almost twinkling with delight.

Amber let out of a breath and smiled, "It does make sense."

"I believe we should allow Amber to get some rest, even though she does appear to be healing very well, I feel as though a lot of that is simply bravado." Gaius spoke with mirth, used to patients that were far too stubborn when it came to their health for their own good.

"Of course," Gwaine stood up and took a hold of Amber's hand, "It was a pleasure getting to know you. I am glad that we found you when we did." Gwaine lowered his head and kissed Amber's hand in a gesture of minor flirtation that caused her face to be imbued with a soft blush.

"Thank you for stopping by Sir Gwaine." Amber teasingly called before Gwaine was completely out the door. Gwaine simply turned around and winked with a bow before departing.

Once Gwaine had left the room I moved closer to Amber, my body screaming to be near her, upset that I had gone so long with the small distance I had put between us when Gwaine had arrived. Amber seemed to have the same idea because she shifted her body closer to mine as soon as I did. I looked down at her and when our gazes met we both immediately blushed and looked away. I heard a slight scoffing before I saw Gauis stand up.

"I'll allow you your rest my lady," Gauis respectfully intoned with a slightly bow before turning to look at me with a knowing look, " I would suggest you allow her the same courtesy."

Before I could respond Gauis was already out the door. Even though we were now, once again, alone I could not seem to look at her. There was a tension between us that caused my heart to race and my mind to scream; the prospect of actually looking at her made me terrified. It was ridiculous, of course, cliché in its nature-how I could be so nervous in regards to just one person and yet be able to face off against a myriad of powerful enemies.

"I-um," Amber stumbled and I looked up at her to see her gaze focused on a piece of thread that had come loose now grasped between her fingers, "I, wanted to thank you once more. Although I didn't need your help in getting rid of the Griffin, you did save me after I was harmed. I am indebted to you." She looked up at me at that last line, her eyes warm and conveying sincerity.

"Oh, um," I began eloquently, surprised at the gesture, "Of course. I mean I feel horribly that we barged in making you unable to protect yourself from being injured in the first place. Your, um..your magic is quite powerful from what I can tell."

She laughed lightly, "Not as powerful as yours."

We both stared at each other for a while after our proclamations of each other's power. It was a strangely bonding moment, to speak so freely and pridefully in regards to magic was strange to me, something that I have never done so lightheartedly in my life. I could still view her magic everywhere, it was scintillating and intoxicating; I hoped that I never lost sight of it.

"How are you so powerful? So pure?" Amber asked quietly, staring at me with an indescribably look in her eyes, searching my face.

"What...um, what do you mean?" I squint my eyes slightly in confusion, no one has ever phrased a question towards me like that.

"I'm sorry. It's just, your magic...it's sublime." There was a smile on her face and her eyes were closed, culminating in one of the most beautiful expressions of calm and joy that I have ever witnessed.

"I could say the same in regards to you." I spoke before I could stop myself; I am glad that I did. She lifted her gaze to me and I was hit with the full force of her beauty once more; I do not believe that I would ever get over just how stunning she was. Her magic glowing brightly and incandescently-there was no way I could ever resist.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed.<em>

_Next chapter hopefully in no more than a couple weeks at most._

**Preview:**

**_ I could not help myself around him, whether or not this was a good thing or a bad thing, I have no idea._**

**_We were flirting, in a strange way that was magic-centric, but we were flirting. He was just so adorable._**


End file.
